cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
JohnGato
...}} |forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/forum/index.php?showuser=22833 }} '''JohnGato' is the founder and ruler of GatoLand. He is also a hard-working member of the NPO. Inception to CN GatoLand was established on February 22, 2012. New Pacific Order JohnGato first applied to join the New Pacific Order on February 22, 2012, the same day GatoLand was created. John received more than 20 recruiting messages within the first half an hour of his nation being created. The one that appealed most to him was the one from the NPO. Biowulf sent the recruiting message to John. JohnGato applied on February 22, 2012, to join the NPO. He was approved on February 27 by Avatar3619 and attended and passed the Imperial Academy on February 27. Friendship and Camaraderie JohnGato has made many friends in Pacifica, such as Kean, who was JohnGato's mentor upon his acceptance into the New Pacific Order. Other people include Biowulf, Vellocet, brucemna, Volaris, Caius Alexandrian, Gumpper and Avatar3619. Future Aspirations Current Professions Economic Affairs is the Department of the NPO that is responsible for sending aid to nations in need. It was the first area that JohnGato ever worked in; he applied to become a Tech Procurer the day he was admitted into the Order. Procurers are young nations that are paid to send tech to older nations. It benefits everyone, as the buying nations save money because they spend less than they would if they purchased the tech themselves and the Procurers make money because for them, the salary that they use to buy the tech is far less than the amount of money they are given. After JohnGato asked to become a Procurer, Zeta Defender contacted John and asked him if he wanted to be an Economic Auditor. Auditors oversee the Procurers and make sure they are operating at maximum efficiency. Recruiting Corps JohnGato joined the Recruiting Corps on February 28, 2012, as a Recruiter. The RC sends messages to unaligned nations, informing them about the NPO and inviting them to join. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the NPO-related signatures, avatars and videos you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections: the , the , the (aka Radio Free Pacifica), and the . All of these divisions work together to spread NPO news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations community as well. JohnGato is a Disc Jockey in the Broadcasting Division. He plays music and hosts shows on the Pacific Radio. With his collection of over 8000 songs titles he will be broadcasting endlessly for the NPO. JohnGato is an Observer who looks after Franco's Star by making sure that the required nations are in their positions by sending out messages with coordinates of where to place their nation for proper alignment. JohnGato is also a Wiki Author, tasked with working on any current projects assigned to the Division by the Media Corps leadership. They also work to keep existing NPO related articles up to date, whether it be ranging from Award/Promotion announcements to current events and everything in between. Lastly they create articles for anyone who requests one via NPO's Wikimania. Mentor Corps The Mentor Corps began as the Big Brother Program and provides help and assistance to new members of the New Pacific Order. Mentors serve as contact person and friends whose task is to support Academy graduates to become true Pacificans. John joined Mentor Corps on May 3, 2012. Red Services is the department of the NPO that oversees Red trade circles and non-Economic Affairs tech deals. On March 3, 2012, JohnGato became a Trade Specialist, of which the primary job is to oversee the Trading Post, where nation rulers may create trade circles in order to unlock all sorts of benefits for their nations. Military History 1st SFOD-D The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as 1st SFOD-D, is currently JohnGatos' squad, and is led by Anubis66. John was accepted into the squad on March 15, 2012 after another member of the squad went MIA. War History JohnGato has never participated in any major wars Awards of the New Pacific Order